


Baby Bird - Rewrite

by PsychoVigilante



Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Masturbation, Rewrite, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, caught masturbating, cunninglingus, pseudo!incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: Reader catches Jason angrily jerking off after a fight.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 331





	Baby Bird - Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> I let my tumblr followers decide which one of my older fics I should rewrite, and they chose this one! This is a rewrite of my first ever fic! I didn’t really incorporate the whole Baby Bird thing in this one, and i did change a lot of it, though the story is still very similar to each other. I’m pretty proud of it! Let me know what you guys think!

You had a relatively good relationship with most of your brothers. 

You loved watching rom-coms with Dick when you both got the time, and he was always there to lend you an ear. He was the first person whom you truly loved unconditionally, as he brought you out of your shell when Bruce first found you and took you in. 

Tim was a bit harder, but mostly because he was shy. You didn’t really have many things in common with Tim except that the both of you were more business savvy than the rest. The two of you were the main attractions during Wayne Enterprises’ functions, and you would even share projects together. 

Damian was a tough nut to crack, but after he came in, it only took you a couple months before he started showing you that he didn’t mind you. Scratch that- you were pretty sure that you were his favorite. Everyone else treated him like he wanted to be treated, an adult. But you maintained a perfect balance of shaking his hand business-like when you meet him, and spoiling him with hugs and kisses he pretends to hate. 

You never had brothers before, but you were sure that the ones you had now were as perfect as brothers could ever be. 

But then there was Jason. 

You didn’t see him as someone you loved brotherly, someone you relied on, or someone you shared hugs and kisses with. That’s because for some reason, he hated you. 

Well, hate was a strong word. Maybe he just _really_ disliked you. 

In fact- he disliked you so much that he would try to avoid you as much as possible. You tried _so_ hard to get on his good side. Read the same books he did just so you could have something to talk about, even took his side whenever he argued with the boys or Bruce. 

In which he would respond with a gruff “I don’t need your help.”

You were at a loss. All you wanted was to be close to him. Maybe cuddle up with him on the sofa, leaning against his hard body. Maybe feel his large, thick, magnificent hands resting on your thigh whenever he sat next to you during dinners. Maybe brush your lips against his chapped, pink- 

Whatever his problem was, it made you frustrated. 

***

“Where are you going?” Jason glared at you from the living room. He was lying down on the sofa with his feet up, peeking at you from behind his book. 

You blinked your eyes in surprise. He hardly ever initiated conversation with you. Perhaps he was finally warming up to you? You tried to hide your smile as you walked closer to him from the staircase. 

“I’m going to see someone,” you answered and smiled sweetly at him, trying your best not to agitate him in any way. 

“Who?” he frowned, sitting upright. 

You tried to hide your surprise again. Two questions in a row? He must be in a good mood. 

“Uhm, Ray,” you replied, “We take the same class in college.”

“Why are you wearing that?” he shot a dirty look. 

This time, you frowned and looked down at yourself. You were only wearing a tight baby doll t-shirt with a skater skirt that went up to your mid-thigh. 

“Uh, I always wear stuff like this,” you told him. 

“No, you don’t,” he narrowed his eyes at you, judging you from top to bottom. 

You felt a bit offended. Was he really questioning your sense in fashion?

You wanted to bite back, but refrained from doing so. You really didn’t want to get even further on his bad side. 

“You’re right,” you forced a grin, “Maybe my choice in fashion tonight is a bit odd. I think I’ll change my sneakers to flats. What do you think?”

“It’s not the shoes,” he rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Do what you want.”

And he went back to his book. 

You stood there in silence, mouth slightly ajar, confused as to what happened. Before you could gather your thoughts and say something, your phone rang. 

“That’s me,” you announced, “I’m going now.”

Jason didn’t answer. 

*** 

The date went well. Ray was a cute guy. His olive eyes complimented his tanned skin, his chestnut hair falling in soft locks around his sharp, angular face. He was polite as well, even walking you up to the door from his car. 

“I had a good time, Ray, thank you,” you giggled, slightly buzzed from the cocktails he bought you. 

“Me too,” he smiled, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. “You look so pretty tonight, did I mention that?”

“Yes, like five times,” you laughed, slapping his chest. “I’m glad you think so. My brother basically snorted at my fashion choice.”

“What, _this_ skirt?” he widened his eyes, pulling you closer by the waist. “This skirt drove me crazy all night.”

“Your damn flirting drove me crazy all night,” you purred, snaking your arms behind his neck. 

“I’ve been thinking of kissing you,” he admitted, his voice turning low. “Can I kiss you?”

You didn’t reply. Instead, you tiptoed and crashed your lips against his, eliciting a deep and guttural moan from him. His hands slid from your waist down to your ass, bunching up your skirt with every squeeze. 

Suddenly, he was gone. 

You blinked a couple of times before realising what had happened. 

“Get the fuck off her,” you heard a familiar snarl. 

Jason had ripped Ray off from you, causing him to stumble backwards. You were speechless, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. 

“Jason!” you hissed, “Ray, I’m so sorry. This is my brother, Jason.”

“Yeah, I figured,” he chuckled nervously. 

“ _Adoptive_ brother,” he corrected you. 

That made your chest tighten. 

“Ray is my date tonight,” you told Jason, ignoring his previous statement, “He was just saying goodbye.”

“Well?” Jason crossed his arms, “Say goodbye, then.”

“Uh, it’d be nice if we had some privacy,” you tried to tell him. 

“No,” he simply stated, looking straight at Ray as if sizing him up, daring him to do something. 

“Jason-”

“Get scarce, or I’ll break your jaw,” he growled. 

“O-okay,” Ray surrendered, “Going now. Bye, I guess.”

And he half walked half ran to his car without waiting for your answer. 

You just watched him silence as he drove off, and then turned to Jason angrily. 

“What the hell was that?” you barked, shoving him aside to enter the manor. 

“He had his hands all over you,” he replied coldly. 

“So?” you argued, “I’m an adult, Jason. I can sleep around with guys if I want to.”

You thought you saw his jaw clench. 

“You can’t,” he grit. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You. Can’t,” he repeated. 

Now, you know Jason had some anger problems, what with the Pit and daddy issues and all that. And you have seen him throw his tantrums. Whether it was breaking chairs, or beating people up. If you lived with Jason Peter Todd, you knew how destructive he could be. 

And you knew it wasn’t his fault. You knew that he was constantly trying to be better, which was why he moved back into the manor in the first place. To be with family, hoping that the company and care and attention would help his mental state. 

Yet, against all your inner voices screaming at you to stop, against all you rationality, you couldn’t help but provoke him even more, because you were just fucking sick and tired with him treating you like shit when you had tried so hard to be nice to him.

“All this while you refuse to acknowledge me as your sister, you ignore me, push me away, fucking _criticize_ my choice of clothes,” you seethed, “And now you’re telling me that I can’t do whatever the fuck I want with _my_ own body?”

“You can do whatever you want,” he replied, “I just won’t let you.”

“Let me?” you repeated, “ _Let me_?! Who the fuck are you? Because you’re obviously trying very hard to _not_ be my brother!”

“Fucking hell, listen to yourself!” he groaned, “Spouting all this brother, sister crap! I know you try your goddamn best to fill whatever void you have with this family shit, but you want to know the hard and honest truth?”

He stalked towards you, jaw set and mouth in a thin line before leaning in close and saying the harsh words in a dead voice, “I will never think of you as my sister.”

Your breath stuttered then. If it was any other situation, it would have been because he was so close to you that you could feel his warm breath on your face. But this time, it was because you were trying hard to force back the tears into your eyes. 

Did he really hate you that much? 

Instead of asking him that direct question, you tested his patience even more. 

“Just because your own mother betrayed you, doesn’t mean the rest of the world will,” you lashed out, “But you know what? I can see why she did it.”

And you regretted every single word you said the moment it came out of your mouth. 

You saw Jason’s expression change, from the stable frustration before, into a flash of white hot anger. He was shaking, his nose flaring, his hands in fists. 

“I- I-” you stuttered, “I didn’t mean-”

Before you registered what had happened, you jumped when you heard a loud bang! 

In the raging anger he felt, Jason punched a large crack into the old wooden wall of the mansion, and then stormed off, kicking a vase down in the process of walking up the stairs. The final noise you heard from Jason was his door slamming shut. 

Fuck. 

You were a horrible person for saying that. The guilt crept in as you realised how harsh your words were. 

Well, it wasn’t like he was nice to you either. 

Still, he didn’t stoop so low as to bring up your painful past and use it against you. 

Sighing, you argued with yourself in your head as you walked up the staircase to go to your own room. Jason’s room was just down the hall from yours, and you hesitated in front of your room, considering that maybe you should go and apologize. 

With a deep breath, you head over to his door and raised your knuckles to knock, but midway, just a split second before you hit the wood, you noticed that the door was open by a teeny tiny crack. 

And a tired moan coming from inside.

You froze, fist still in the air, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. 

Another moan, and the sound of the springs of his bed creaking. 

No. No, no, no, you weren’t supposed to be there. You weren’t supposed to be listening in on his private, intimate moment. 

You felt a tingle between your thighs. 

Fuck, and you most definitely were not supposed to get turned on either. 

Yet, at the back of your head you couldn’t help but add this piece of information like you would a note on a calendar. 

Jason Peter Todd jacked off when he was angry. 

Your brain told you to run, because what you were doing was wrong, an invasion, perverted. But despite your rational thinking, your feet were still glued right in front of his door, ears hypersensitive, straining to pick up every sound you could. 

You closed your eyes and breathed in deep. Okay. You recollected yourself. Now it was time to go and maybe release your frustrations in the same way- but in your own bed with your door locked. 

But as soon as you made to move, something else held you back that made you lose all your senses. 

Another moan coming from Jason’s room, but this time it was your name. 

He moaned your name. 

You froze on the spot then, morals thrown out the window, you carefully inched closer to the gap between the door, straining your ear even more. 

“Fuck, fucking bitch, fuck,” he panted.

Jason wasn’t terribly loud, but it was obvious that he was trying to restrain himself from being too noisy. After all, you all lived in a house full of vigilantes with trained heightened senses. 

Now you were scared of being heard, because though you were only listening in, you could feel your breaths getting heavier and heavier, not unlike Jason’s. 

And you kept on listening. 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed out loud, “Teasing people with that- hnngh- fucking skirt. Fuck!”

You accidentally let out a soft giggle, before clamping your palm against your mouth. You wanted to run away in fear that you were heard, but once you ran away, you knew you wouldn’t find it in you to come back and listen. 

So you stayed your ground. 

“Tight fucking shirt,” he continued, and you knew you were safe. 

Huh. 

Jason Peter Todd also liked to ramble while he jacked off. 

At least now you knew why he hated your outfit so much. Who knew it was because he felt like he was being _teased_? 

You were becoming more amused by the second, because hell- this was the guy who had his walls up so high, the same guy who refused to share anything remotely personal with anyone, and to see him crumble down and fuck his fist- 

He let out a long, deep groan- and fuck. 

_Fuck_. 

Did the sounds of his cock get even wetter?

You needed to see him. 

You decided to get on your hands and knees on the floor, thinking that standing up would cast more shadows and make it a bit more obvious that someone was outside the door listening in. So you crouched and tried to make yourself seem as small as possible. 

You pushed the door very very lightly, hoping that the hinges didn’t creak. 

Now you had a view of Jason, who was lying down on his back, his dark blue t-shirt riding up to his chest. Your eyes trailed down to the deep V that went down to his body, a small patch of his happy trail, his grey sweatpants hitched down to his knees, and his perfect, thick, swollen cock hard in his fist, glistening wet. 

You sucked in a sharp breath at the view, feeling your panties getting soiled by the second. 

Have you ever been that horny in your life? Probably not. 

Jason was brutally fucking his fist, and fuck, even though the view was less than perfect because you were too scared to push the door open wider, you could see how fucking _tight_ he was gripping his shaft. 

“Fuck, baby,” he breathed, “Wanna fuck you so bad.”

The rustling of his movements, the heavy stuttering breathing, the slick sounds. 

You tried to resist, you really did. 

But then, he raised his palm to his mouth and fucking spat onto it loudly, fucking _filthily_ before going back down to continue. 

That’s it. You couldn’t take it anymore. 

You lifted up your skirt and pushed your panties aside, sliding a finger in between your folds and biting your lip so you don’t moan. 

So you don’t run inside his room and beg him to take you right then and there. 

Your eyes travelled back up to his face and was hardly surprised to see that he didn’t exactly look like he was pleasuring himself. 

His eyes were shut tight, his eyebrows stitched together, his expression in an angry scowl, occasionally biting his lower lip, occasionally parted to take in deep breaths, occasionally whispering your name. 

He looked furious as he stroked his cock. 

“Fucking _Christ_ ,” he rasped, “Wanna fuck. Wanna fuck you. Fuck.”

And of course Jason Peter Todd would take the Lord’s name in vain while he had his dick in his hand. 

What was wrong with your brain? The man was technically confessing that he wanted to fuck you in depraved growls, for fuck’s sake. Why were you focusing on the stupid little details? 

Like how long has it been since he started? Did he immediately take off his pants and start masturbating right after your fight, the minute he slammed the door shut, while you were downstairs wallowing in guilt?

Kinky son of a bitch. 

You started rubbing circles on your clit, feeling the shoot of pleasure spread in your body, heightening your heart rate even more. 

If he really did jerk off right after your fight, does that mean he does it every time he got angry? 

You added a note at the back of your head again: _Make Jason Peter Todd angry more often_. 

Fuck, but didn’t that mean he had been going at it for awhile now? Was he going to come soon?

You resisted a groan that almost escaped your lips at the thought of being able to see him spurt his cum on his washboard abs. 

You picked up the pace of your own, matching it to Jason’s.

But your back and knees were getting kind of sore already, so you tried to shift around a bit. In that process, you lost your balance. And to regain your balance, your unoccupied hand went straight for the door. 

And accidentally pushed it open, stumbling into his room. 

“What the fuck!” you heard him gasp. 

You froze on the spot, your hand still down your skirt, making eye contact with Jason who was already standing up, cock tucked back in his sweatpants- though that didn’t make a difference because phew, a hard dick in a pair of grey sweatpants was a _sight_. 

You cleared your head and scrambled back to your feet, heart thumping loudly and face heating up at the embarrassment of being caught. 

“Uh- I- uh- I thought of saying sorry,” you panicked, “And uh- I didn’t- I didn’t hear- see! Ididn’tseeanythingsorrybye-”

You turned to run away, to lock yourself up in your room and never ever come out. You didn’t even see Jason cross the room and snatch your wrist, pulling you inside and closing the door behind you. 

He had you against the door now, his grip on your wrist tight, his body just inches away from yours and _god_ you wanted to feel his hard on against you. 

“I think,” you started, “I think you broke the lock when you slammed the door hard. It’s okay I’m sure Alfred can-”

“Why are your fingers wet?” he asked in a low voice. 

“Wha?”

You noticed that the hand he was gripping was the one you were using to touch yourself, and he was gripping it high up to his face. 

You gulped. 

“I was just- uh- washing!” you rambled, “I was washing my hands and didn’t dry them off. Oopsie daisy.”

You let out a nervous laugh, but then was cut short when Jason tilted his face towards your wrist, his nose touching and breathing onto your skin. He took a deep breath, smelling your hand as he travelled from the fleshy part below your thumb up to your two wet fingers. 

You clenched your thighs. 

“Washing, were you?” he smirked, his eyes hooded and dark. 

“Mhmm,” you nodded furiously. 

He closed his eyes and continued smelling your fingers. 

What the fuck? 

Then, and you admit that a piece of you died a little and went to heaven at that point, he let out a small lick at the tip of your index finger.

And fucking _groaned_ , the kind of groan the reverberated back into your bones, the kind of groan that made you feel everything he was feeling.

Your brain basically short-circuited. 

When you thought that he couldn’t get any hotter, and any more embarrassing, he took your whole two fingers into his mouth. 

Your jaw dropped.

He started sucking on your fingers, his eyes now opened and staring at you intensely, and fuck you could feel his tongue swirling on your fingers, wet and hot and desperate. 

“Jason,” you breathed. 

He let your fingers out with a pop, and the released your hand. 

“Touch yourself,” he instructed. 

And you weren’t going to fucking argue with that. 

You hiked your skirt up, pushed your panties aside again, and with the fingers that had just been in his mouth, you started rubbing your clit. 

Your mouth fell into a little “O”, and Jason? 

Jason just watched.

With his breathing hard, his warm breath fanning across your face, he didn’t even look down to where you were touching. No, he just stared deep into your eyes as you continued. 

Then, he rested his forehead against yours and let out a soft moan. You heard rustling again, and you looked down, and saw him fisting his cock near your lower belly, as you kept on going at your clit. 

“Oh my god, fuck,” you looked up at him, breaths mingling with each other, tips of your noses brushing against one another, as you both touched yourselves. 

“You made me angry, baby,” he purred, his other hand going up to cradle the back of your head.

You watched as his thick biceps flexed and rippled as he jerked his fist. 

It was funny to you. Just a few minutes ago, he told you that he would never think of you as his sister, and now here he was calling you _baby_. 

Oh. _Oh_. 

Boy, were you stupid. 

“Do you always masturbate when you’re angry?” you whispered. 

“Sometimes,” he breathed back. 

“I just made a mental reminder to make you angry more,” you told him. 

“Hmm?” he smirked, “And why would you do that?”

“So I can spy on you,” you blurted. 

Jason chuckled the hottest fucking chuckle you’ve ever heard. “You don’t need to spy on me. All you gotta do is ask.”

“But,” you argued mid-wanking, “That takes the fun out of everything.”

“Oh, really?” he said, taking steps back. 

His fist kept on going non-stop while he walked backwards towards his bed, and you didn’t notice it before, but his pants were completely gone. 

He walked until his knees hit the edge of the bed, and then he sat down, all the while never stopping his strokes. 

“So you think _this_ ,” to make a point, he started fucking his cock faster and harder for a bit, “Isn’t fun?”

You didn’t understand how someone could be so hot. 

“Okay, fine,” you conceded, leaning back against the door because you were worried your knees were going to go out anytime, “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” he scoffed, “Comere.”

“There?” you hesitated, suddenly nervous at his invitation. 

Even in the midst of horny bliss, you suddenly remembered that Jason was never close to you. You didn’t know a thing about him, and you never really connected. 

“Yeah,” he frowned, his fist stilling, “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No!” you hurriedly said, “I do. God, trust me, I do. But it’s just…”

“But?”

“I always thought you hated me, Jason,” you stopped your fingers as well, standing upright, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing, and then you go back to hating me.”

“I don’t hate you,” he shook his head in surprise, “I never hated you.”

“Really? Because somehow I find that hard to believe.”

“Look,” he sighed, “The reason why I was so mean to you is because I didn’t know how to act around you. And being mean was the only thing I know how to do. But I never hated you. It’s the opposite, in fact.”

“You like me?” you asked, hopeful. 

“Sure I do,” he shrugged nonchalantly, but you noticed his ears slowly turning pink. 

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I never imagined that Jason Peter Todd would tell me he liked me while he was sitting on his bed without any pants,” you giggled. 

“You wanna come here or not?” he huffed. 

You smiled and walked over to him, stopping right in front of him, between his opened thighs. You looked down into his eyes, blue and fierce, and always so intense. He took off his shirt, so he was there, right there, in all his naked glory. 

“Take off your clothes,” he murmured. 

You didn’t know what to say back except to just do what he had instructed you to do. So you firstly peeled off your tight baby doll shirt, and then slid down your skirt. 

What do you know, you thought you noticed him gulping. 

“All of it, sweetheart,” he demanded, “I want to see all of you.”

You nodded, and reached behind to unhook your bra, letting your breasts fall. You saw Jason’s immediate change in expression. His jaw went slack, and was looking at you in awe. You were just going to slip down your panties until- 

“Too slow,” he said, and then gripped you by the waist and threw you onto the bed on your back. 

He immediately went to attack your breasts, sucking and biting and nipping onto your nipple, pinching the other one with his free hand, squeezing and tugging. 

“Jason,” you moaned, his warm tongue drawing circles on your nipples. He travelled further below, leaving a trail of opened mouth kisses on your skin.

And _finally_ he reached the place you wanted him to be at the most, his hot breath hovering over your panties. He proceeded to start licking your folds over them, drenching your already wet panties even more with his mouth. 

He continued to mouth at your core, teasing you with occasional nips, but never directly stimulating your clit. 

He was good at driving a girl crazy in more ways than one. 

“Jason,” you whined, “More.”

“More?” he smirked. 

“Yes, stop teasing,” you complained. 

He laughed and pulled your panties down swiftly, but he didn’t go back in between your thighs, where you arguably thought he belonged. 

He came up to you and kissed you deeply, for the first time. He sucked on your lower lip, playing at the entrance of your mouth with the tip of his tongue, prodding but never really entering. 

Unfortunately, he was also doing the same with his cock. 

You had your legs spread as wide as they could, presenting yourself to him, yet there he was still teasing you by pushing up his tip against your entrance, but then going to your clit to circle on it, and then brushing down your slick folds to tease you some more. 

“Now you know how I feel when you wear those short skirts out,” he growled against your lips, “Fucking cock tease.”

“They weren’t even that short,” you pouted. 

“If I can get glimpses of your panties when you bend down, then they’re short,” he argued back, “God, the things you do to me.”

He went to your neck to suck on the delicate skin, no doubt leaving marks to be questioned by everyone in the morning. 

“Y-y-you,” you stuttered into a sigh when he started tapping his cock against your clit, “Your arms are nice.”

Stupid, _stupid_.

He burst into laughter, muffling himself using the crook of your neck. 

“My arms are nice?” 

“Yeah, I want you to choke hold me with them.”

He suddenly met your eyes, surprised. 

“What?” you asked. 

“Holy fuck,” he simply muttered, and then crashed his lips into yours again, this time shoving his whole tongue inside to taste you. 

And thank God, he did the same with his cock. 

He slowly pushed in at your entrance, stretching you deliciously apart. 

The both of you groaned in unison, finally able to really _feel_ each other. 

His pace was slow, but it soon build, all the while you were thrashing about, trying to grip onto something, because his cock had filled you up so fucking perfectly, you knew you were going to feel it for days after. 

“Fuck, Jason,” you closed your eyes tight. 

“Yeah, baby?” he panted in your ear, “You like my cock in your pussy?”

“Yes,” you whispered, unable to voice out more in fear of being incoherent. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned out loud, his pace increasing even more, “Feel so good around my cock, baby.”

You only heard his dirty, sexy voice, the wet sounds amplifying with every thrust, his stuttered laboured breathing and his sharp intakes of breaths, and fuck that was enough to tip you over the edge. 

“Jason,” you moaned, unable to say anything else. 

“Take my cock, sweetheart,” he gasped, “ _Fuck_ , so much better than I imagined.”

He gripped both your thighs in each of his hands, and then pushed them back towards you, so he could fuck you at a better angle, a better pace. 

And he pummeled into your pussy, fucking you into the goddamn mattress as you did nothing but cry and whine and whimper and moaned, his cock hitting every pleasure spot inside you. 

You felt yourself climbing, going higher and higher into ecstasy with every “fuck” coming from Jason, every loud groan you knew someone in the house would hear, every breath he took that was becoming more irregular. 

“You want to come, sweetheart?” he asked, “I can feel you getting tighter, fuck.”

You nodded furiously, trying so much to reach that high. 

Then, he leaned in, and whispered in your ear with the lowest, huskiest, desperate voice you’ve ever heard. 

“Too fucking bad.”

He stopped his motions altogether. 

Your eyes shot open. 

“What?” you nearly shouted, “Jason!”

“You made me angry, didn’t you,” he gave you a shit eating grin, “Did you really think I was going to help you get off after that?”

“But-but-” you started, “I already said sorry!”

“Sorry’s not enough, baby,” he tutted, “I want you to beg for it.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” he raised an eyebrow, “Beg.”

Thrust. 

“For.”

Thrust. 

“This.”

Thrust.

“Cock.”

Fuck, you were going absolutely insane. 

“Jason,” you whined, “Jason, please. Please, I need your cock, Jason. I need you to fuck me. Please.”

You threw away every single dignity you had. 

Hey, the man’s got a good cock. 

“Why should I fuck a girl who likes to piss me off?” he growled, jaw clenched. 

“Because, _sir_ ,” you tested. “I promise to be good next time. And if I’m not, then…”

You trailed off. 

“Then?” he prompted. 

“Then you can punish me,” you finished. 

“Fuck,” he started fucking you again, “Fine.”

That didn’t take much. Jason obviously had a thing for begging and being called _sir_. 

This time, he pounded into you with a force that knocked your breath out, and he continued to do so until you were climbing again. 

And this time, he didn’t stop. 

“Baby,” he rasped, “Baby, come with me.”

“Jason.”

You felt his thrusts getting faster and faster, though more sloppy and irregular, desperate to chase his own orgasm. 

“Fuck, I can feel you,” he gasped, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

You felt it, the moment Jason let go, you reached your peak, feeling yourself sliding into the realm of pure pleasure as your pussy fluttered around his cock. 

He quickly pulled out and came all over your stomach, some reaching your breasts, some hitting your fucking chin. Then, he collapsed next to you, breathing hard. 

“Fuck,” you breathed. 

“Fuck,” he agreed. 

The both of you burst into laughter, the first laughter you ever shared together. 

And you knew from then on, it was okay if he didn’t see you as his sister, because you most definitely could not see him as your brother- and you realised you never did. 

You were just so desperate to get close to him that you’d use any excuse you could find. 

But you’ve successfully closed the gap between you and Jason Peter Todd, and you knew you were currently witnessing his walls slowly crumbling down, bit by bit, right in front of you.


End file.
